Quand le Texas s'invite au nouvel an
by tilunarou
Summary: Le 31 décembre approche et parfois il faut prendre de grandes décisions.


Quand le Texas s'invite au Nouvel An !

Si je tenais un journal intime, voici ce que j'écrirai dedans à cet instant :

_« 30 décembre 2012_

_Bonnes résolutions à prendre pour la nouvelle année :_

_- Faire sortir Edward Cullen de ma vie._

_- Faire entrer Jasper Cullen dans mon lit. »_

Facile à dire ou à écrire. Par contre, passer à l'action, ça c'est autre chose !

Une seule chose est sûre : je n'aime pas Edward. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je ne peux donc pas continuer dans cette voie-là avec lui, c'est impossible. Deux mois d'histoire platonique m'ont suffi. Il faut que je passe à autre chose, d'autant que son cousin est super craquant ! J'ai cru me liquéfier sur place lorsqu'Edward nous l'a présenté avant-hier soir. Il est arrivé pour Noël mais repartira au Texas dans trois jours.

Autant dire que ça me laisse peu de temps pour atteindre mes objectifs ! Et que ça ne va pas être facile. Edward est du genre amoureux transi, collé à moi comme une huître à son rocher et le choc va être dur à encaisser ! Je n'aime pas faire du mal et c'est pour cette raison que je recule toujours l'échéance. Cependant, je refuse de le tromper, donc il faut que je le quitte. Et vite !

Comment m'y prendre ? Sûrement pas par SMS ou à l'aide d'un post-it collé sur son frigo ! Faut pas pousser ! Un dîner ? Certainement pas ! Il serait capable de s'étouffer et de mourir d'une crise cardiaque en plein repas ! Je ne veux pas être la cause de son décès prématuré !

Mon cerveau rumine, cherche une solution. Je dois le voir et lui dire. Voilà c'est ça. Lui dire en face, du style : _« Salut Edward, c'est fini entre nous, je suis désolée. »_

Super facile ! Je soupire et décide de prendre une bonne douche afin d'oublier tout ceci durant quelques instants. La journée va être longue : ma patronne ne va pas me lâcher de la journée. Mon article doit paraître demain dans le journal et il faut qu'il soit parfait. Evidemment, comme à son habitude, Irina Denali (alias la Dragonne) va trouver de quoi rechigner sur chaque ligne, chaque paragraphe, chaque titre, chaque sous-titre.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois et entre dans la cabine de douche. Le jet brûlant me fait du bien, cascade sur mes épaules nouées et détend tout le reste de mon corps. Mon esprit se vide et j'oublie tous mes ennuis. Dieu que c'est bon ! Mon gel douche à la fraise embaume très vite toute la salle de bain et je paresse encore quelques instants avant d'éteindre l'eau, à regrets. Mon peignoir est tout chaud, après être resté sur le chauffe-serviette. Je m'y enveloppe avec bonheur, ne voulant pas quitter ma bulle de bien-être.

Mais un coup d'œil à mon fichu réveil la fait éclater en mille morceaux et me ramène très vite à la réalité : je suis en retard et je n'ai pas encore pris ma dose de caféine. _« Isabella Swan, tu vas te faire tirer les oreilles par la Dragonne ! » _Me sermonne ma conscience. J'attrape mes collants, les enfile rapidement puis je passe mon chemisier blanc et mon tailleur. Irina est très stricte concernant notre tenue au journal. J'ai dû m'y habituer et troquer mes vieux jeans et mes baskets lorsqu'elle m'a engagée il y a trois ans.

J'ai dû très vite apprendre à marcher avec des talons ! Ça n'a pas été sans grande peine, mais j'y suis arrivée plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. Ma meilleure amie Rosalie n'en revient toujours pas ! Elle qui rêvait de me voir ainsi vêtue depuis le collège, ça lui a fait un choc ! Je suis même devenue une adepte du shopping, ce qui, il y a quelques années, aurait été impensable !

Je mets en route ma machine à café et cours me sécher rapidement les cheveux pendant que ma dose coule dans la tasse. Je me fais un chignon rapide mais efficace, maquille mes yeux très légèrement et avale mon expresso d'une traite. Il est tiède mais ce n'est pas grave. J'en prendrais un autre au Starbucks en face du bureau. J'attrape mon sac et mes clés, et descends les escaliers en trombe pour prendre le métro et filer à mon boulot. Je consulte ma montre et constate que je suis encore dans les temps. Je ne devrais pas être si en retard que ça ! Ouf !

Vingt minutes plus tard, mon deuxième café en main, j'attends l'ascenseur qui mène à mon bureau quand mon portable se met à vibrer. J'y jette un œil et jure. _« Merde ! Edward… »_

**« Hâte d'être à ce soir bébé. Bisous. E.»**

_Merde ! _J'avais oublié que je devais le voir ! Heureusement que je peux toujours compter sur lui pour me le rappeler. Il est tellement collant que ça en est énervant ! Je me dis que c'est l'occasion idéale de mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade avec lui, même si après la journée que je vais avoir au bureau, je n'ai pas franchement besoin de ça ! Mais demain, c'est le 31 décembre et Jasper sera invité à la fête de Rosalie et Emmett. Je devrais alors tout faire pour l'avoir dans mon lit ! Coûte que coûte !

J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Le « ding » de l'ascenseur me sort de ma rêverie et m'annonce que je suis arrivée à mon étage. Aussitôt, la Dragonne me tombe dessus et me prend sous son aile.

_**- Ah ! Isabella ! Vous voilà enfin ! Il faut boucler cet article aujourd'hui sans faute. Si possible avant 14h afin d'être sûre que l'imprimerie le récupère à temps. J'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai pensé à quelques modifications. Tout d'abord… **_

Et voilà ! Je le savais ! Je vais vivre un enfer !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il est 17h00 quand je quitte enfin le bureau. Je suis exténuée. La Dragonne ne m'a pas lâchée d'une semelle et j'ai cru attraper des rhumatismes tellement j'ai tapé sur ce foutu clavier ! Je n'ai qu'une envie : prendre un bon bain bien chaud ! Ce qui est impossible quand on n'a pas de baignoire chez soi ! Je consulte ma montre et constate que j'ai encore trois bonnes heures avant mon rendez-vous avec Edward. Je peux donc faire un tour au Spadium afin de détendre mes muscles dans l'eau de la piscine chauffée puis de profiter du sauna et des bains à remous. Hummm, très bonne perspective.

Un détour par chez moi pour récupérer mes affaires et je suis en route. Nager me fait du bien, je m'évade complètement, ne pensant plus à rien. Mon esprit se vide, je suis vraiment bien. Au bout d'une heure, je sors de l'eau et me dirige vers le sauna où je m'endors presque tellement je suis bien. La voix d'une jeune femme dans les haut-parleurs indiquant que le Spadium ferme ses portes me sort de ma léthargie.

Je termine par une douche fraîche et pars me changer dans les vestiaires. Je me maquille légèrement et sèche mes cheveux rapidement. Après un rapide coup d'œil à ma tenue, je me dis que ça ira pour une rupture. Il est temps désormais, je ne peux plus reculer. Pas que je regrette cette décision, bien au contraire. J'aurais surtout voulu le faire plus tôt, pour qu'Edward souffre moins. Même si je suis sûre qu'il s'en remettra !

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**- C'est moi ! Dis-je dans l'interphone alors qu'il décroche.**_

_**- Je t'ouvre, bébé. **_

Je grimace. J'ai toujours détesté qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Je grimpe les escaliers qui mènent à son appartement et frappe légèrement à la porte avant d'ouvrir. Il est là, devant moi, les yeux pétillants, pour m'accueillir.

_« Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore prévu ? »_

Il prend ma veste et la pose sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de me guider dans le salon. Tout est impeccable, comme d'habitude. L'apéritif est dressé, la table est mise, une odeur délicieuse flotte dans l'air.

_**- Pour nos deux mois ensemble, bébé. Tu es contente ?**_

_« Oups, j'avais oublié ! Et il a sorti le grand jeu ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'en sortir ! »_

_**- C'est très sympa Edward. Merci.**_

_**- Assieds-toi. On va trinquer. **_

_**- Je… **_

_**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

_**- Non… Tout est parfait… Mais je suis gênée car je voulais te parler.**_

Il se renfrogne. Cette phrase est toujours mauvais signe dans un couple…

_**- Bella ne pouvons-nous pas juste profiter de cet instant ?**_

_**- Non, Edward. Je me sentirai trop mal à l'aise de faire semblant.**_

_**- Semblant ? **_Il passe nerveusement ses deux mains dans sa tignasse.

_**- Je ne ressens pas la même chose que toi, Edward. Je ne peux pas continuer à me mentir à moi-même en espérant qu'un jour l'étincelle se produise. Je ne peux plus te mentir à toi non plus. Ce serait injuste. **_

_**- Mais moi, je t'aime, Bella !**_

_**- Tu crois m'aimer mais notre relation ne dure que depuis deux mois, c'est prématuré. Tu m'oublieras vite, je t'assure.**_

Je sais que mes paroles sont dures à entendre, que je peux paraître cruelle envers lui mais j'ai besoin de lui dire noir sur blanc ce que je pense afin qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusion sur un potentiel revirement de situation. Il n'y aura pas de retour des choses et il doit comprendre que je le quitte pour de bon.

_**- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?**_

_**- Non ! **_

_**- Alors pourquoi ?**_

_**- Parce que je ne t'aime pas et qu'il est mieux pour nous deux que ça s'arrête maintenant.**_

Bon, et aussi parce que je désire Jasper Cullen comme une folle et qu'il me le faut dans mon lit demain soir ! Mais ça, j'évite de lui dire, sinon il va étriper Jasper et mes chances seront ainsi évanouies aussi sec !

Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant de vivre le parfait amour avec Edward. C'est malsain.

Il reste là, abattu devant moi, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus. Je décide de m'en aller, je ne peux pas rester ici une seconde de plus. Je prends ma veste et me dirige vers la porte. Il ne me raccompagne pas.

_**- Adieu Edward.**_

C'est ainsi que je le quitte, j'ai l'impression d'être la méchante de l'histoire, de l'avoir blessé et brisé. Malgré tout, j'ai le cœur plus léger. La situation m'étouffait depuis trop longtemps, il fallait que ça cesse. Ma rencontre avec Jasper a été le déclic pour me permettre de franchir le pas. Sinon, combien de temps aurais-je encore fait semblant ?

Je secoue la tête, je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Je ne dois pas le regretter. Je rentre chez moi, commande une bonne pizza et m'affale dans le canapé devant un bon film à l'eau de rose. Je souris… et commence à réfléchir à mon plan d'attaque pour demain.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**- Oui Rose, je le sais, mais je DEVAIS le faire… Edward et moi ce n'était qu'une erreur, voilà tout.**_

_**- Il ne veut pas venir réveillonner car tu seras là. **_

_**- Il a tort ! C'est puéril et stupide !**_

_**- Tu aurais pu attendre encore quelques jours… Et laisser passer la soirée du 31.**_

_**- Non, je ne pouvais plus, Rose. Même l'embrasser devenait pénible. Imagine lorsqu'il voulait que je reste dormir chez lui… Je devais toujours trouver une excuse pour m'enfuir !**_

_**- Oh… A ce point ? Edward est pourtant très mignon…**_

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

_**- Ça ne fait pas tout Rose. **_Soupirai-je lourdement.

-_** Je sais… Bon, je vais tenter de le raisonner. Après tout, nous serons une petite trentaine, il pourra facilement t'éviter. La maison de mes parents est grande…**_

_**- Angela a toujours voulu lui mettre le grappin dessus, on la briefera pour qu'elle le séduise et qu'il essaie de m'oublier !**_

_**-Isabella Swan tu es diabolique ! Mais c'est une bonne idée, je les appelle !**_

Je raccroche et un sourire fend mon visage alors que j'imagine Rosalie Hale trépigner sur place et composer le numéro d'Edward afin de le supplier de venir. La connaissant, elle inventera n'importe quoi ! C'est elle qui est diabolique, d'ailleurs je devrais l'appeler Maléfique !

Quelques minutes plus tard, un SMS de Rose m'avertit que tout est arrangé. Edward vient à la soirée et Angie est ravie de pouvoir passer à l'attaque. Je souris et lui tape une réponse rapide.

**« Bien joué Maléfique ! B.»**

**« Ha ha ! Très drôle Cruella ! R. »**

Je me mets à pouffer comme une gamine. Moi ? Cruella ? Sacrée Rose, elle arrive toujours à avoir le dernier mot ! Je ne me trouve pas aussi méchante que Cruella ! Je n'ai fait que rendre service à Edward… et à moi aussi par la même occasion. Même si je ne sais pas si ça marchera. Jasper ne voudra peut-être pas de moi, c'est une éventualité que je suis obligée de me mettre dans la tête. Je vais peut-être même finir toute seule dans mon grand lit froid ce soir…

_Oh mon Dieu, j'espère que non !_

J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir besoin de lui, de son corps tout entier… contre le mien…

J'ai des frissons partout rien que d'y penser et des fourmillements assez bizarres vers le bas de mon corps… Mon esprit se met vite à vagabonder et je dois, à contrecœur, le stopper pour ne pas avoir à reprendre une autre douche. Je vais finir par arriver en retard chez les Hale, ce que ne me pardonneront jamais Rose et Alice à qui j'ai promis d'aider à tout mettre en place pour ce soir.

Je m'habillerai là-bas, j'ai tout préparé dans un sac de voyage qui peut tout contenir : maquillage, sous-vêtements adéquats, collants, chaussures. Ma robe est dans une housse, bien protégée. Je m'étonne moi-même de faire tout ça, j'ai vraiment changé depuis le lycée où jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de m'habiller de la sorte !

Je hèle un taxi et lui indique l'adresse des Hale. Ça y est, les dés sont jetés, la soirée du 31 décembre peut désormais commencer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rosalie et Alice sont très efficaces mais elles peuvent vite devenir très envahissantes et autoritaires. Emmett s'est éclipsé depuis longtemps, ayant prétexté devoir s'occuper des boissons. Il sait comment est Rose dans ces moments-là et il ne veut vraiment pas se risquer à être dans les parages. J'ai ri sous cape en le voyant filer je ne sais où dans la maison mais apparemment, Rosalie n'a pas besoin de lui et se fiche éperdument d'où il va.

Deux heures avant le début des festivités, tout est prêt. J'ai encore droit à des sermons de la part des filles quant à mon attitude avec Edward mais je plaide très bien ma cause, ce qui semble presque les calmer. Elles avouent même qu'à ma place, elles auraient sans doute fait pareil. Cependant, je sens que quelque chose les turlupine vu qu'elles essaient de me soutirer des informations, tentant de savoir si cela ne cache pas autre chose ou _quelqu'un _d'autre. Je reste digne, même sous l'œil inquisiteur de Rosalie Hale et ne faiblis pas sous leurs questions. Je me dois de rester forte.

Je ne vais quand même pas leur dire que je compte sauter sur Jasper ce soir ! Pas question !

Une fois revenu, Emmett se charge de disposer les verres ainsi que tous les toasts et autres amuse-gueules sur les grandes tables de la salle à manger. Rosalie lui laisse des consignes très précises avant de nous entraîner dans la grande salle de bain de l'étage. Nous enfilons nos robes, toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, nous nous coiffons, nous maquillons. Je prends beaucoup de soin et de plaisir à me préparer, sachant qu'il faut que je ressemble à une femme fatale aux yeux de Jasper. Je veux qu'il craque pour moi et me désire autant que je le désire.

_**- Que quelqu'un me pince pour être sûre que je ne rêve pas ! Bella tu es juste splendide ! **_Me dit Rosalie alors que je tourne sur moi-même pour lui montrer le résultat.

_**- Mais où est la petite Bella de Forks timide et garçon manqué ? **_Demande Alice.

_**- Je suis toujours la même. J'ai juste passé trop de temps avec vous ! **_Dis-je en leur tirant la langue.

Elles rient et commencent à ressasser des anecdotes remontant à nos années lycée. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque j'étais complètement différente et marcher avec les talons que je porte ce soir aurait été tout bonnement impossible ! J'aurais trébuché en haut des escaliers et aurais roulé jusqu'en bas, me cassant tous les membres au passage.

_**- Est-ce que tous les invités ont répondu présent pour ce soir ?**_

_**- Quasiment. Un ou deux gars de la réserve ont d'autres projets mais Jacob et Paul seront là. **_Répond Rosalie en regardant Alice.

_**- Oh ! Donc Mademoiselle Brandon aura ses deux prétendants dans la salle ce soir ! **_Ricanai-je.

Alice s'empourpre aussitôt et cela me surprend de la voir réagir ainsi. Il est vrai que ces deux-là ne la lâchent plus depuis le bal de Noël qui a eu lieu Forks la semaine dernière. C'est un peu « LA » distraction de la ville à cette période et les célibataires sont souvent de sortie ! Alice s'est vue convoitée par les deux cousins de la réserve et a eu du mal à se dépêtrer de la situation. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle ne les a pas remballés pour de bon alors ils continuent à s'accrocher au petit espoir qu'elle leur a laissé !

_**- Alice Brandon tu es en train de rougir ! **_

_**- Vous n'êtes que des gamines prétentieuses ! **_Contre-t-elle. _**Allons aider Emmett à finir de tout mettre en place ! **_Eluda-t-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

Rose et moi nous regardons avant d'éclater de rire, tout en tâchant de ne pas faire couler notre mascara fraîchement posé.

Emmett siffle d'admiration en nous voyant descendre le grand escalier de marbre et attrape Rose par la taille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Avec Alice, nous tentons de nous racler la gorge afin de les séparer mais rien y fait. Je me demande comment ces deux-là vont faire pour ne pas se sauter dessus avant le compte à rebours. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'éloigne d'eux le plus vite possible.

Alice se met en tête de monter une pyramide avec les coupes à cocktail alors je file en cuisine afin d'enfourner les derniers feuilletés, citronner le saumon et l'avocat et finir les brochettes apéritives. Tout semble prêt. Les frigos sont pleins, prêts à être vidés en temps et en heure. Le champagne sera servi frappé, la sangria, le punch et les mojitos seront divins. Jacob est venu hier après-midi afin de tout préparer, c'est lui le grand spécialiste des cocktails et pour y avoir goûté tout à l'heure, je peux dire que tout est excellent !

Je sors de la cuisine et tombe nez à nez avec Jasper. Il est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Ses boucles blondes encadrent magnifiquement son visage d'Apollon et ses yeux verts pétillent lorsqu'ils rencontrent les miens. Il porte un superbe costume, lequel lui va comme un gant, et une cravate que j'ai tout de suite envie d'empoigner afin de le guider dans le garde-manger.

Je reprends mes esprits et me calme, il faut d'abord que je l'appâte et lui fasse mon numéro de charme. Je ne peux tout de même pas lui sauter dessus direct, si ? Mon corps m'y incite mais une petite voix dans ma tête me dit d'être raisonnable.

_**- Est-ce que tout est sous contrôle par ici ? **_Demande-t-il la voix presque éraillée.

_**- Je crois que oui ! Il ne reste qu'à attendre les invités ! **_Dis-je d'une voix un peu trop excitée.

_Oh mon Dieu cette petite barbe naissante…_

_**- Bien. Alors à plus tard… Bella. **_Me dit-il doucement.

Il tourne les talons et me laisse là, complètement estomaquée. Sa voix est si… Tellement… Je soupire incapable de terminer ma phrase. Je suis mal barrée ! Il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser du tout à moi. Merde ! La tâche va être plus ardue que je ne le pensais. Je regarde ses petites fesses s'éloigner et rejoindre Alice et sa pyramide. Il l'aide gentiment à finir et commence à discuter avec elle. Je serre les poings.

« _Ah ça non ! C'est hors de question ! »_

Je fulmine et pars à la recherche de Rosalie. Sa coiffure est légèrement désordonnée et sa robe est froissée. Bon, ok ! Ils sont vraiment obsédés ! Elle file en vitesse vers la salle de bain du bas avant que je ne puisse l'intercepter. Tout le monde a décidé de me fausser compagnie on dirait !

Mike Newton et sa bande ne trouvent rien de mieux que d'arriver à ce moment-là. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux ! La vision de rêve : un pot de colle géant et des bécasses accrochées à ses basques. Super ! S'ensuivent des embrassades obligées et des échanges de banalités. J'aperçois Jake et Paul au loin et décide d'aller les saluer. Je constate qu'ils ont tous les deux fait des efforts vestimentaires et je les en félicite.

_**- Hey les gars, vous êtes superbes ! **_

_**- On te retourne le compliment, tu es ravissante.**_

_**- Merci ! Jake tes cocktails sont divins, tu as encore fait des prouesses !**_

_**- Tu les as déjà goûtés ?**_

_**- Oui, mais raisonnablement ! Je ne pouvais pas servir n'importe quoi !**_

Il se renfrogne et je l'embrasse sur la joue pour me faire pardonner. Je les guide ensuite vers Alice et Jasper, tous deux encore en pleine discussion. Je décide d'ignorer mon Apollon afin de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et Alice se charge des présentations. James passe à côté de nous avec un plateau et j'attrape un mojito au passage. J'avale une bonne gorgée et le liquide frais et sucré me fait du bien. Je pique un toast dans le plateau de Laurent et le porte à ma bouche tout en fixant Jasper du regard. Il écarquille les yeux et manque de s'étouffer. Je hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, m'excuse auprès de mes amis et file voir Rosalie qui est enfin sortie de la salle de bain.

_**- As-tu vu Edward ?**_

_**- Non, pas encore. Ça t'intéresse ?**_

_**- Rose ! On ne va pas reparler de ça ! Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien, c'est tout.**_

_**- Mouais ! Bon, on va démarrer la musique sinon ma fête va ressembler à une réception royale très ennuyeuse !**_

J'esquisse un sourire et la regarde de plus près.

_**- Tu devrais aller te repoudrer le cou… Emmett a laissé des traces de son passage !**_

_**- Qu… Quoi ? C'est pas vrai, hein Bella ?**_

_**- J'te fais marcher ! **_Dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A plus tard !

OoOoOoOoOoO

La musique bat son plein et la fête fait un malheur. Tout le monde s'amuse, sauf moi. J'ai beau essayer, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai tout tenté avec Jasper mais rien n'y fait. Il ne semble pas réagir à mes avances et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'ai épuisé toutes mes réserves !

Ma vessie me rappelle à l'ordre alors je file vers les toilettes. Je continue à réfléchir au tournant qu'ont pris les choses. J'ai dû sûrement être punie pour le mal que j'ai fait à Edward ! Lequel s'est d'ailleurs bien rattrapé, dans les bras d'Angela ! Alice a finalement choisi Jacob, ça m'a fait un choc de les voir s'embrasser dans un recoin du balcon ! Rose file le parfait amour avec Emmett et moi, je suis désespérément seule, traquée par Mike et Paul à la fois ! Le compte à rebours est dans quelques minutes et je n'ai que ces deux-là à embrasser ! Merde !

Toujours emportée par mes pensées, je ne vois rien venir. Des bras musclés m'agrippent par la taille et me collent contre le mur des toilettes. Des lèvres se posent sur les miennes et une langue voluptueuse s'insinue dans ma bouche.

_« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » _

Je repousse mon agresseur et me fige lorsque je constate que c'est Jasper. J'attrape alors sa cravate et l'attire de nouveau à moi afin de recommencer ce baiser plus que magique. Ses lèvres sont douces, sa langue danse avec la mienne et ses mains se baladent sur mes hanches. J'agrippe ses cheveux afin de renforcer notre étreinte et me colle à lui pour mieux le sentir contre moi. _« Oh putain ! Ce qu'il est sexy ! »_

Lorsque nous nous séparons, je suis rouge et haletante. Je respire difficilement et il me regarde d'un air plus que malicieux.

_**- Putain Bella c'était bon ! Tu m'as allumé toute la soirée, je ne pouvais plus tenir.**_

Je souris faiblement. Il s'en est quand même aperçu !

_**- L'attente a été longue pour moi aussi !**_

_**- J'ai cru comprendre. Ce baiser était… waouh !**_

_« Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! » _

Je garde cette réflexion pour moi et me contente de sourire. Je me demande ce qui l'a enfin poussé à venir à ma rencontre, mais j'oublie vite ce détail quand il replonge sur ma bouche et m'embrasse à nouveau. Cette fois c'est mon corps qui s'échauffe et manque de suffoquer. Des fourmillements envahissent mon bas-ventre et je ne suis plus que feu et désir. Je sens son érection contre moi et je souris en sachant qu'il me veut lui aussi.

_**- Nous… devrions rejoindre les autres. **_Me souffle-t-il entre deux baisers.

_« Hein ? Quoi ? »_

_**- Crois-moi Jasper j'ai d'autres envies en ce moment précis ! **_

_**- J'ai bien saisi le message. Seulement, je n'ai pas envie de te prendre ici dans ces toilettes. J'ai de bien meilleurs plans pour toi.**_

_« Oh… »_

Je hoche la tête et attrape sa main. Nous nous dirigeons vers nos amis qui, une coupe de champagne à la main, attendent le compte à rebours.

Quelques instants plus tard, c'est le moment : .1.0 ! Bonne Année !

Tout le monde exulte, s'embrasse et trinque à cette nouvelle année qui commence. J'enserre et embrasse mes amis, y compris Edward qui regarde son cousin d'un mauvais œil. Il a dû nous voir arriver et ça me met mal à l'aise.

Bon, je règlerai ça plus tard, faut pas pousser !

Jasper me surprend de nouveau et attrape ma main. J'ai à peine le temps de récupérer mon sac que je suis déjà dans un taxi. Je donne mon adresse au chauffeur juste avant que Jasper ne me saute dessus pour m'embrasser fiévreusement.

_**- Bonne année Bella !**_

_**- Elle commence plutôt bien ! **_Souris-je.

_**- Et tu n'as encore rien vu…**_

Oh merde ! Son sourire en dit vraiment long sur la suite des évènements. Les fourmillements refont surface et tout mon corps s'échauffe à nouveau. Il doit le deviner car il glisse une de ses mains sous ma robe et caresse mon mollet, puis remonte doucement vers ma cuisse. Tous les poils de mon corps se hérissent alors qu'il atteint presque mon entrejambe.

Le taxi choisit ce moment pour arriver à destination et j'ai envie de lui crier de refaire le tour du pâté de maisons ! Jasper sourit, se moquant doucement de moi. Il paye le chauffeur et je l'attrape par la main afin de le guider jusqu'à mon appartement. Je jette mes clés et mon sac dans l'entrée et le plaque contre la porte tout juste refermée. Mon baiser est violent, plein de désir et de frustration à la fois ! J'ai tellement attendu cela ! Je lui ôte sa veste, puis sa chemise dont plusieurs boutons tombent au sol. Je prends soin de laisser sa cravate en place, l'agrippe et tire mon amant amusé vers ma chambre.

Il reprend vite les choses en main et m'effeuille rapidement. Ma robe et mon soutien-gorge ne font pas un pli et je me retrouve presque nue devant mon Adonis. Sa bouche a quitté mes lèvres et parcourt désormais tout mon corps incandescent. Très vite, il attrape le haut de mon string avec ses dents et le fait coulisser sensuellement jusqu'en bas de mes jambes. Je couine lamentablement tellement je suis excitée par cet homme.

Il me dirige vers le lit sur lequel je m'allonge sans demander mon reste. Il se jette entre mes cuisses et en mordille l'intérieur, frôlant ma toison fine avec son nez. J'inspire bruyamment et le supplie de ne pas attendre. Je le sens sourire contre ma peau et l'instant d'après, il explore inexorablement mon intimité.

Le cri que je pousse envahit toute ma chambre, les sensations m'électrisent et je suis déjà au septième ciel. Je convulse alors que, emportée par l'orgasme, je crie son prénom.

_**- Ohhhhhhhh Jasper !**_

Il continue sa douce exploration jusqu'à ce que mon corps se calme. Jamais un orgasme ne m'avait autant terrassée avant ça. Jasper embrasse désormais mes hanches, puis mon nombril et enfin mes seins qui se dressent à son contact. Je sens son érection contre mes cuisses alors qu'il triture doucement mes pointes érigées. Sa langue rencontre à nouveau la mienne me faisant goûter le fruit de mon orgasme. Nos respirations se sont calmées et je peux désormais chuchoter à son oreille où se cachent les préservatifs. Il les attrape habilement et en enfile un très vite.

Lorsqu'il entre en moi, je me sens comblée et entière. J'ai besoin de cet homme et pas seulement maintenant. Je proteste presque lorsqu'il se retire mais laisse échapper un couinement lorsqu'il entre encore plus profondément en moi. Il veut jouer alors je le suis en relevant davantage les hanches pour accentuer notre rapport. Il sourit encore (_Dieu que j'aime ça !), _ravi que je lui sois si réceptive.

Il entame une série de va-et-vient tantôt rapides, tantôt langoureux, me faisant fondre chaque instant un peu plus. Mon corps s'embrase et devient une vraie bombe à retardement. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Sa langue caresse toujours la mienne, une de ses mains titille toujours mes seins et son corps tout entier bouge avec le mien. Je suis au bord de l'implosion tellement les sensations que j'éprouve à cet instant sont variées et me comblent de bonheur.

_**- Bella, tu es magnifique, jouis encore pour moi… **_Me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Ses mots agissent sur moi comme un sésame et aussitôt j'explose autour de lui en criant une nouvelle fois son prénom. Il me suit aussitôt, se déversant en moi en longs jets puissants.

_**- Bellaaa !**_

_**- Jasper !**_

Il finit par s'écrouler sur moi, sans se retirer. Il se hâte de rouler sur le côté et de me serrer tout contre lui afin de prolonger cet instant. Il m'embrasse sur le front, sur le nez puis sur les lèvres. Je lui souris, béate d'admiration pour cet homme fantastique.

_**- Tu crois que les autres nous cherchent ?**_

_**- On s'en fiche pas mal, j'ai d'autres projets. **_

_**- Ah oui, lesquels ?**_

_**-Te refaire l'amour plusieurs fois pour commencer. Puis t'enlever au Texas !**_

_**- Tu es complètement fou !**_

_**- Oui ! Mais seulement de toi.**_

Je ris face à la folie de cet homme dont je suis tombée complètement sous le charme. Je l'embrasse encore et bientôt nos mains repartent en exploration de nos corps en fusion.


End file.
